Helmets are used in numerous applications, including various military and sporting applications. In certain situations, it may be desirable for the helmet to cover the ears of the wearer. In other situations, it may be desirable for the ears to be exposed. For example, hearing may be enhanced when the helmet does not conceal the wearer's ears. A helmet that exposes the wearer's ears may be more lightweight and cooler in comparison to a helmet that shields the ears of the wearer.
Detachable earpieces for helmets exist, but many require tools to attach and/or detach the earpieces to the helmet. Many are difficult and/or time consuming to attach and/or detach.